You Can't Catch Me
by Rolletti
Summary: Peter and Edmund are at it again, but who will have the last laugh? Susan knows.


Thank you to Sentimental Star for wearing the golden Beta crown as she worked her magic. I am forever humbled that I was able to make her laugh.

All mistakes are my own.

Summary: Peter and Edmund are at it again. But who gets the last laugh?

Disclaimer: I was poor yesterday, today and probably will be tomorrow. So please don't sue because the works of C.S. Lewis belongs to him and any affiliate that makes that claim. And I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story. If I did please accept my apology.

You Can't Catch Me

A few of the servants of Cair Paravel who walked, hopped or flew to their duties on the second floor had the misfortune to be in the hall, where they found themselves gasping and jumping out of the way of eleven year old Edmund as he quickly ran past them. With his teeth barred and his eyebrows worried into one line, he gained speed clenching his fist as a great threat from behind was chasing and gaining on him.

"Get back here, Ed, I mean it!" screamed Peter in anger.

"No!"

"Do as you're told, Edmund!"

"No!"

"Grab him, Moem, don't let him get away!"

The request caught the poor Gorilla butler off guard, and he was almost a second too late to do his king's bidding. He did managed to grab the younger king, but Edmund went completely limp with his arms raised above his head and slipped out of Moem's grasp as easily as a slippery eel. He dodged this way and that, evading outstretched limbs and paws as he bolted down the echoing hall.

"Edmund, when I catch you . . ."

"You won't!" Edmund yelled as he quickly ran down the wide expanse of stairs looking less a king and more like a little brother. He rode the banister half way down gaining the speed he sought from Peter's long legs. Grunting as he landed, he quickly corrected his footing and burst through the front doors of the Cair, successfully achieving his freedom outside.

Peter stood bent over at the top of the stairs as he desperately tried to fulfill the demands of his lungs with his hands resting on his knees.

"I need a vacation," Peter groaned out loud to no one in particular as he saw the last of Edmund's shadow disappear.

"Did you catch your wayward son?" asked Susan as she calmly walked past him refined as ever, accompanied by a cheeky grin with her chin slightly lifted.

"Ha ha very funny," replied Peter with his crown askew.

"You're going about it the wrong way, Peter. I'll find him," she said as she gracefully descended the wide stair case.

"Be my guest, _mother dear._"

"Oh, by the way," she said as she continued her descent, "You can't escape him by going on vacation, you'll have to take him along."

"I didn't say _family_ vacation," he yelled after her as she walked through the doors giggling. "I get no respect," said Peter as he straightened his crown. He turned to head back where he came from only to face amused subjects who suddenly remembered they had someplace to be.

_**NnNnNnN**_

A beautiful Wood Nymph named Delightful bowed at the approaching queen who walked in the royal garden as if she was looking for something. She caught up with Susan and whispered in her ear with a barely contained giggle. Susan quickly placed her hands over her own mouth to suppress her amusement as she looked where Delightful pointed.

"Thank you, Delightful," she whispered with a smile. Susan took off her shoes, lifted and secured her skirts as to not make a sound. When she neared a hollowed out tree she carefully tip toed to avoid detection. A beautiful Purple Finch began to sing as she flew around the queen's head, welcoming her into the garden. Susan waved desperately for the Finch to quiet down, but the Finch thought she was returning her greeting and only sang louder. Susan placed a delicate finger to her lips shushing her enthusiastic subject who finally caught on and flew to the nearest branch, ruffling her feathers in embarrassment. The queen smiled and made shooing motions at the sweet Bird, who saw that it was forgiven. Susan's smile grew as watched the bird fly away happily singing a Narnian song. Touching the rough bark of a tree for support, she leaned over and . . .

"Gotcha!"

Catching Edmund off guard wasn't easy. Rarely did she get to startle him like he was famous for doing; so when the perfect opportunity presented itself she took advantage of it. She caught herself as she almost fell over laughing at his expression.

Edmund scowled and began to crawl out to find another hiding spot when Susan stopped him with a gentle touch on his arm. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you should have seen your face. Did you think I was Peter?" she inquired, smiling as her amusement slowly came to an end.

"Yes. I'm not going, Su. You can't make me. I'm a ruler of Narnia--a _king_--and I shouldn't have to go if I don't want to. I _won't! _" stated Edmund determinedly, crossing his arms over his chest with a thump; the defiant fire in his eyes bore into hers.

Susan looked thoughtfully at her youngest brother and sighed. "You know Peter won't stand for your outright refusal too much longer, O mighty King. "

"I will not go down without a fight, Su."

"And a horrible fight it shall be, Ed. Would it be so bad just to go and get it over with? I did it, and so did the others. You walking in there on your own would be a lot easier on you. Think of Lucy and how upset she'll be once Peter order the palace guards to bring you in. And me, I don't think I could bear it," said Susan as she stroked his hair with the back of her fingers.

Edmund hadn't thought about how his actions would effect the girls. He hated when he was the cause of them being upset. Then, "Nothing you can say will get me to change my mind. I . . .won't . . . do . . . it!"

_**NnNnNn**_

"Alright, Ed, you sit there and _no_ biting this time," said Peter sternly as he cast an apologetic look at the nervous Beaver who had a bandage wrapped around his finger from his earlier encounter with the youngest king.

"Come on, Peter, let's leave them to it," said Susan as she led Peter out the door, delivering a wink at Edmund before she stepped out into the hall.

As the door was closing Peter turned and made eye contact with his brother as he sat with a very calm, but smug expression on his face.

Before the door closed completely, Edmund heard the suspicious tone in Peter's voice when he said, "Su, how did you get Ed to come in on his own?" After the muffled, sweet, feminine response, Edmund heard, "YOU GAVE HIM MY WHAT!"

Edmund sat with his eyes closed, inhaling the mouth watering fragrance of the High King's Jujum fruit, a satisfied, yet mischievous, smile spreading across his face. The rare and highly coveted Jujum fruit grew only once a year and Edmund, like his sisters, had already eaten his. He sat back, very content, and opened wide for the dentist, Dr. Beaver Lam.

Fin


End file.
